Fallen Stars
by Aninews Boardies
Summary: Trowa must go undercover in Stars Hollow in order to prevent another war from breaking out...
1. A New Act

*Disclaimer* We do not own Gundam Wing or Gilmore girls. So please do not sue!

Fallen Stars

by Team X-treme

[L3 Colony area]

"Look mommy! I wanna do that when I grow up!" said a child at about 6 years old.

Cheers of anticipation and excitement filled the arena. Children were up on their seats eagerly waiting for the act to begin. High above the crowd were two figures standing up on a tightrope. One of the figures was a boy roughly 17 years of age wearing a clown outfit and a mask covering half of his face. The boy stood firmly with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as if he was bored. The other figure was of a beautiful woman wearing a pink shrilly dress holding a couple of razor sharp daggers in her hand. The woman had a gleam in her eye, while the sad clown opened his eyes showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Ready Trowa?" asked the woman.

The clown by the name of Trowa nodded expressionless. The woman pulled her hands back and quick as lightning she released the daggers all at once at Trowa each aimed at different parts of his body. But Trowa was even quicker, as if it were nothing he easily jumped into the air and did a series of flips and gracefully landed back onto the tightrope evading the flying fatales. Meanwhile the daggers had hit each of the marked points of a dartboard set up on a platform on the other side.

"There you have it folks! The Amazing Dagger Delight! Please give it up for the irresistible and deadly Catherine Bloom and the extraordinary acrobatics by the clown of unhappiness!" cried the ringmaster.

The crowed was roared with delight. Some people still looked at the scene in a silence of wonder and awe. Every person in the arena stood up to give a standing ovation. The two figures from above jumped down from the tightrope silently and easily. Catherine and Trowa elegantly bowed to each side of the arena and walked off stage leaving the crowd with the feeling of knowing that they had got what they paid for.

********

The lights were shutting down into the arena and power everywhere in the circus. The crowd had gone home happy an hour ago. The animals were being put back into their cage and some of the performers were tending towards them like the clown named Trowa Barton. His hair that was formed as an uni-bang was covering half of his face like the mask he wore. The side of his face that could be seen was just as always emotionless but somehow seemed a bit less as he petted one of the circus' lions. 

"Hey Trowa, that was a good show we put on today," Catherine said cheerfully. "The crowd went wild for us! Not bad for the first time we've ever performed that act. "

Trowa nodded slowly as always.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone Trowa, because I'm dead tired. Please don't stay up too long, a kid like you needs at least 8 hours of sleep per day. Well, G'nite Trowa," said Catherine and she turned around, closed the curtain behind her leaving Trowa once more with nothing but silence or so it would seem.

"Soyou've finally got a name Nanashi," said a voice. "Too bad you stole it from someone."

Trowa turned swiftly around alarmed that someone could sneak in without anyone noticing not even the animals. A man in his mid-twenties stepped out from the shadows. He has pale blond hair and an even paler face. He had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Ah! That's the most emotion I've seen from you Nanashi!" said the figure.

The boy once again put on his mask of no emotion. "Takashi..."

"And you've even graced me with your voice! The only time I ever heard it was when you caught me tipping off the Alliance when we were working together on your old and now deceased friend Heavyarms!" mocked the one named Takashi.

"I thought you were dead," spoke Trowa.

"And I thought the REAL Trowa Barton was alive! Well, I guess we were both wrong!" said Takashi with a laugh.

"I don't have time for games," Trowa said softly. "What do you want?"

The man held out his arms showing he had no weapons in a gesture of peace. "What I wantis your help Nanashi. Actually **WE** want your help."

Trowa stayed expressionless. "We?"

"Yes, you see I've turned a new leaf! Yes I'm clean! this time i'm working with the real winners. That's right my friend...I've joined the Preventers!" said Takashi with a smirk.

Takashi held out his badge for Trowa to see. Trowa wasn't quite clear what to make of this or what game Takashi was trying to pull.

"More like forced to join us," said a firm strong voice.

Behind Trowa the curtain opened up to 2 people wearing Preventer uniforms. One was a tall chubby man and the other was a woman with jet-black hair. Takashi scowled at the sight of them.

"You were taking too long," said the woman.

Takashi gave the two new strangers a mock smile. The tall chubby man approached the expressionless boy with a smile.

"Hello, I am Captain Jared Zanith, this is my partner Lei Milan. We're also from the Preventers that also keep Takashi in check." 

Takashi gave them a look of utter disgustment.

"You must be Trowa Barton," said Zanith with a smile as he took out his hand to greet Trowa.

Instead of excepting this greeting Trowa crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and leaned against a wall. "If you have no other name to call me, then you may call me Trowa Barton."

Zanith smile wiped off from his face and took back his hand. "Right. As we were saying when the Preventers were formed two eyars ago there were only a few of them. Still there is not many of us, there are still many probalems and issues and our forces are limited and spread too thin. The only reason Takashi is in the Preventers is because we could use someone with the skill of mechanics Takashi has and when we found out that he was alive we promised he would regain full citizenship if he stayed with the Preventers for at least 3 years."

"Yeah. Lucky me," muttered Takashi.

"I have no time for a story, if there is need for me tell me why otherwise I have somewhere else to be," Trowa spoke coolly.

"We were sent here specifically to get you," said Lei. "Our mission is a very special one. It requires the skills of a Gundam Pilot so we were sent here."

Trowa pondered for a moment. "Where are the other pilots? There must be some reason why you specifically came here."

"You are the only Gundam Pilot available. The one called Heero Yuy is missing but is suspected to be guarding former Queen Relena. Mr. Duo Maxwell is busy working in the salvaging industries. Wufei Chan is already working on a separate Preventer mission, and Quatre Rebarba Winner has duties to fulfill on his own. So we are left with you Trowa Barton." 

Takashi burst out a laugh "Enough with the suspense already, let's tell him what the mission is!"

Zanith nodded. "There is a man on Earth by the name of Richard Gilmore. He is a business person but suspicion is that he's dealing more then usual business. We believe he's smuggled in a shipment of Gundammian Alloy." 

Trowa eyes opened immediately.

Takashi smirked, "As you know Trowa because of the peace pact of New Year's eve there is to be no weapons allowed to carry or build whatsoever except to Preventers like us. And there is to be no mobile suits to be allowed not even to us preventers, and we all know what Gundamian alloy can be used for."

[A Gundam]...Trowa thought. [Another Gundam on Earth would mean nothing but destruction. But a Gundam anywhere would be nothing but destruction. I can't let that happen.]

It seemed as if Zanith knew what Trowa was thinking. "Mr. Gilmore hasn't begun construction yet. We are sure of that because many Governments are suspicous as well. He is being watched constantly and everything he does is being monitored, but they cannot always be accurate."

"We are not sure where the location of the alloy is placed, and nobody else knows either except Mr. Gilmore himself," continued Lei.

"Nowbecause of a few more laws and morals of the Preventers we can't find out the old fashion way by beating and threatening him for it," said Takashi.

"You want me to do an infiltration mission" stated Trowa.

"Not exactly. The problem is that in case something was to happen to Mr.Gilmore made sure his associates would be able to find out where he's hidden the alloy. So thanks to some inside help we learned that clues to the location is spread out in 3 disks each holding a clue to where the location is. We've found 2 of these disks we were able to trace the two disks but we cannot find the third one. We believe there is a pattern, you see one disk was sent to a complete stranger in Michigan, the other was sent to a friend in Australia but we took it before it could reach him," said Zanith.

"So you believe that his family is the next target where he sent the disk," Trowa pointed out.

"Exactly, now he has one daughter named Lorelei who is a single mother. She had an argument with her family and is no longer that close with her famly, although they attend dinner with them every weekend.We believe they are the keys to the last disk. We want you to go Stars Hollow, the place where they live and try to retrieve the disk," ordered Lei.

"Her daughter, also named Lorelei attends an expensive and highly classed Private school in Chilton. You are already set to be enrolled in," said Zanith."The disk is small and undetectable and could hide anywhere in anything such as a locket or something so the disk holder themself will not know that they have the disks. We believe either one of them can be the disk holders."

Trowa listened and observed the situation. "I know now. It is not only my skills as a Gundam Pilot but because I'm young enough to be integrated into the school and not raise suspicion by the people," Trowa said not showing any sign of fear, doubt, or confidence.

"We've already arranged everything, there is a house that has been set up for you to live in Stars Hollow. We know of your ability to be accepted by others as was shown when you infiltrated both OZ and Maremai's army," said Zanith. "You must accept this duty Trowa Barton. You Gundam pilots fought for peace and it is time for you to do it again. Do your duty Pilot."

There was nothing to be heard but the sound of the hot breath of the sleeping Lion in the room. What seemed like ages of utter silence and suspense Trowa uncrossed his arms and stood straight.

"I understand," said Trowa. "Mission accepted."

Author's Notes: Hello there! You are probably asking yourself these question(s). 

1. "Why do a Gundam Wing/Gilmore Girls Fanfic?"

Why not do one? We have been trying to think of more original ways to have our favourite Mecha anime to have adventures, and the only real way to expand is to expand with other universes. In other words, a crossover. Most crossovers that we've seen with Gundam Wing are all the same so we've decided to try and do something original. Besides YOU try living in a house with with 2 sisters and NOT once hear of Gilmore Girls. The show is not so bad and just watching it I had the crazy idea of spicing up their boring lives with th more exciting Gundam Wing universe.

2. "Why have Trowa as a main character for your story? He doesn't even talk."

The answer is simple. We're NOT gonna do this fic with simply just Trowa. If we would do this fic with just Trowa then we would've said that in the summary box. Yes, some of your favourite Gundam Wing pilots might drop by for a cameo...or something more...And Trowa isn't that bad of a character. He is not my favourite one but we agreed to use him because never really gets many fanfics of his own and we all want to make a statement and be the alternative.

3. "What is the meaning of the title Fallen Stars?"

There is none. We just can't think of a better title :-D

I hope that if you asked yourself these question(s) that they have been answered. If you have another question just put it into your review. We always read our reviews and take in ideas from others so that the people may be please. I hope to see you in the next chapter!

- X-treme Goku


	2. The Stage is Set

*Disclaimer* We do not own Gundam Wing or Gilmore Girls. Please don't sue. ;-D

The boy known as Trowa Barton was waiting at the nearest spaceport. He was waiting for the shuttle that would bring him to a landing spot in Europe, then he would have to board a plane and travel about 15 hours to the states and then finally take the bus to the small quaint town of Stars Hollow. Trowa leaned up against the wall with one hand in his pocket and the other holding the bag that was over his shoulder. This was the bag that he carried whenever he had somewhere to be, except this time he had some extra weight in his bag. The extra weight were passports, fake identifications, tickets, credit cards, keys for the house he would be staying in and the car, a special computer that he could use to contact the Preventers, and his school uniform. Each of those items were "gifts" from the Preventers to help him. 

Trowa started to watch different people at the spaceport. He took notice of all the little kids running around while their mothers yelled at them telling them to behave. In a way he almost envied those kids, because they had something Trowa never really had, a childhood and a family. Almost. He was too busy watching the children having fun that he almost didn't realize that a certain brunette was walking towards him.

"Catherine?" said Trowa.

Catherine was in her civvies clothes and also wore a face of concern and worry. "Trowa! When I saw that all your stuff was missing that you would be going off again somewhere. The Ringmaster is furious even though he too understands."

Trowa tilted his head slightly in a gesture of curiosity. "Understand what?"

"We understand that you're leaving to fight again. To fight for this time of peace. And we understand that you'll come back to usbut," stammered Catherine. "Trowa you must take me with you. I worry about you Trowa, and I want to come with you to make sure for myself that you'll come back to us."

"No Catherine," said Trowa bluntly.

"I see. But I'm coming with you whether you like it or not," Catherine said. "A Preventer came by to make sure that you had left or not and when I ran into them he told me of your mission and I insisted that they let me go with you and he gave me these tickets."

Catherine held up her tickets for the plane ride and the airplane ride. Trowa looked upon the tickets and he could have easily swiped the tickets from her hand and rip them to shreds, but he thought better of it. The news that the Preventers told Catherine about the mission and got her to come with Trowa was shocking to Trowa and for once showed signs of concern.

Catherine winked at Trowa. "Don't worry about me Trowa, I'm a woman that can take care of myself." 

Trowa was still concerned. "Which Preventer came to see you? What was their name?"

Catherine seemed to be thinking and remembering who was that who talked to her. "He was a pale thing man. I think his name wasTakeshi or Takashi," she said.

"Hmm," Trowa pondered. 

"What's wrong Trowa? Are you suspicious of that man?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes. I am. And also of the other Preventers too. I did a check up on the officers and their story checks out including Takashi's." Trowa explained. "I tried to contact Wufei but Ms. Une said he was on a mission with Sally Po. I then asked Ms. Une about officers Zanith, Lei, and Takashi and their stories checks out.

"But you still don't trust this man, do you?" asked Catherine.

"No. He is not to be trusted," Trowa said solemnly. 

Catherine started to observe Trowa's face and body language. He was expressionless again but Catherine could still somehow read what he was thinking. "You have history with this man, don't you?" Catherine said observantly.

Trowa nodded silently. "I first met the man called Takashi three years ago when I was nameless. It was the time when I had had first started helping build Heavyarms and Takashi was one of the mechanics. Soon after my arrival it was announced that someone had been unsuccessfully trying to contact the Alliance and tip off the Alliance out Operation Meteor."

"They believed that the informer was you didn't they?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, many believed it was I who had been trying to contact the Alliance because the problems were starting when I had arrived. I decided to take action and investigate for myself who was the traitor. I caught Takashi right in the middle of him tipping off that the colonies were planning a rebellion known as Operation Meteor. I stopped him from telling more but I did not kill him, because it was no longer my job to. I had showed them that Takashi was the traitor and sentenced him to death," said Trowa emotionlessly. 

Catherine looked saddened and felt sorry for Trowa as he continued his story.

"They could not shoot him because the Barton family would be angry that they had shot down a talented mechanic. So the others working with put him on a rigged spaceship and when it went for takeoff the ship would explode with him in it making it look like an accident so neither the Alliance or the Barton family would be suspicious. I thought he was dead all this time, but apparently I was wrong."

"Aren't you worried he might come after you and kill you?" asked Catherine still in shock that the man she had talked to this morning was nothing but a traitor.  


"I am not worried if he comes to kill me, I am now worried that he'll come to kill you," said Trowa.

Catherine smiled at Trowa's sudden display of emotion. "Like I told you before I'm a woman that can take care of myself, and besides with you around I'll be safe for sure. You're the brother I've always wanted Trowa but never got to see grow up."

Trowa closed his eyes and started to concentrate on the task at hand. Catherine just smiled and was happy that she would be going with Trowa.

Then the speaker went on. "Attention. Flight 213 is ready for boarding. Attention. Flight 213 to Earth is ready for boarding. Thank you."

"C'mon Trowa! Looks like our flight is here!"

*********

"Come on!"

"No"

"You know you want to!"

"No I don't"

"You said you'd help if I was in a mess like this"

"No I didn't"

"Be a nice guy for once!"

"Tried that, didn't work. Now move along I have other customers"

"Look! Here's 50 cents that's like30 dollars in Canada!"

"Oh Good, you can now go buy your Coffee at a diner in Canada."

"Or you could make a coin collection starting with these coins!"

"Please go away. You're gonna scare the customers away. NEXT!"

The next person in the line moved up and started to order his coffee. Lorelei grumbled. She had been rushing to get some coffee this morning with Rory that she forgot her purse at home and was too lazy to go back and get it. 

"Mom, I need to get to school today you know," said Rory.

"Yes I know, but I need my coffee and I like my coffee here, at the diner which I like, just not the man who runs it," Lorelei said just a little bit loud.

"I heard that," Luke said behind the counter while serving someone.

"Good! You were supposed to," Lorelei countered.

Lorelei then got into the way of the next person who was in line.

"Luke, you know I'll pay you back"

"Sorry, we don't give discounts to anyone. Company policy."

"But you're the one who owns this diner."

"Exactly. My company. My diner. My rules. Next!"

Lorelei finally defeated decided to leave. "Rory, see that man over there, he's pure evil and the incarnation of the devil. Let's go!"

"Yeah, and Rory Your mother is insane," cat called from the counter.

"Hello? It's a mother/daughter moment here!" responded Lorelei and she and Rory started to walk out of the diner.

"Bye Luke!" yelled Rory as Lorelei pulled her daughter away.

Lorelei and Rory stepped out of the diner and onto the sidewalk. Both were cranky that they did not get their coffee.

"I can't believe we didn't get our coffee!" Lorelei scoffed.

"You know mom it would've been easier to go back home and get your purse instead of argue with Luke," Rory said.

"But I need energy to go and get my purse, and I get my energy from the coffee, but I didn't get any today andugh!" stammered Lorelei. "I'm gonna get that guy"

"Stop complaining, I didn't get my coffee either"

"I wonder if he's allergic to something," said Lorelei lost in her own thoughts.

"I better leave to get to school," said Rory.

"I hope it's something edible," wondered Lorelei.

"I'm gonna go now mom," started Rory.

"Maybe I can bake it into a pie or something"said Lorelei obviously not paying attention.

"You do that mom, Bye!"

Rory left to walk towards the bus stop. Her mom had kept them at the diner for longer than usual and Rory felt she might be late so she her old digital watch that her mom gave her a few weeks ago because she said that she didn't need it and also that the batteries were dead and she was too lazy to buy new ones. [Hmmthere's at least 10 minutes left I don't have to walk so fast anymore] Rory thought.

Rory knew that she wouldn't have time to read her book even if she got to the bus stop, so on the way to the bus stop she started to think about what to do about _The Franklin _incidents. She had recently joined the highly dignified school newspaper that made careers out of many journalists, and Rory wanted to become one of them or at least be on CNN. The only problem with _The Franklin _is that the editor Paris Geller has always hated Rory for some reason since the first day of school and had been giving Rory the worst newspaper assignments ever. Instead of dwelling too much on _The Franklin _her thoughts started to think about Dean.

It had only been a month ago that Dean's dad had found a new job up into the colonies and so Dean had to leave up to space. Dean's leaving was hard for her and she couldn't help but feel lonely when thinking about him but then at the same time she felt jealous. Rory felt jealous that Dean got to be able to go into space where the stars looked more beautiful. Rory had always wanted to go into space but her mother though immature but very caring discouraged it because of all the conflict that space tended to have. Her mother still wasn't very sure how long the peace would last. Even though OZ, the Alliance, and White Fang had been gone for a year now, and the Maremaia incident that happened 4 months ago was resolved in a new peace pact with the colonies and the earth. All of those incidents had been resolved thanks to the part of the Gundams and their mysterious pilots.

The Gundam Pilots

She had always wanted to meet them ever since the first time the television had announced of their appearance. [Warriors of peaceHow romantic] Rory thought. [Though the odds were stacked against them, they still prevailed]. Rory pictured the Gundam pilots as huge strong muscle men in their mid-twenties. She started to think better of it in a more logical way. [Those pilots are probably just old fat men, because the only the best pilots I've seen were older than Grandpa. It was a nice thought though.] thought Rory. [I'd still would like to meet them even though they haven't been seen since the Maremaia incident]

WHOOSH!!!

Something big and fast flew went past her. [What the?]. Suddenly she noticed the familiar colour pattern of the travelling object. It was the bus! She struggled to run after the bus. It wasn't that she didn't have any energy it was just that her amulet stringing around her neck kept bouncing up as she ran hitting her in the face a few times. The amulet was a gift from her Grandfather on her last outing with him when she went golfing on the weekend. She hoped that both her amulet and her face wouldn't be damaged. 

Finally she caught up to the bus and slipped in her fair and got on. When she sat down she mentally berated herself from getting lost in thoughts about Gundams and space and did a mental note not to do it ever again if she was walking to the bus stop even though it was nice to think about.

Author's Notes: 

And so the Gilmore Girls Gundam Wing style universe has been introduced. We tried not to make too many changes. I know we shipped off Dean but he would just mess up the story if he were here. Luke's nephew is not here either because he would just be troublesome to us as well. We tried to stay faithful in the Gilmore Girls saga and the Gundam Wing. That means we want our characters to be portrayed as you see them on television. As you can see we've kept Trowa not that much of a talker excluding the huge talk he had here, and we try to keep the humour of the Gilmore Girls show in it as well.

We'd also like to note that the ages of Trowa and Rory are 17. I'm hoping that both Trowa and Rory have birthdays before March. And we know that a newspaper shouldn't start in April but that's just something you shouldn't mind about or keep you from reading the story. 

Thanks for reading and we'll see you the next chapter!

- X-treme Goku


	3. Showtime

"Rory. Rory wake up," Lorelei said softly.

The young girl didn't seem to want to wake up. Her alarm had gone off 10 minutes ago but it didn't even make Rory budge. Lorelei had wondered why Rory hadn't got up yet and went to check on her. Rory's face was looking very smug with a small smile plastered on her face. 

"Awhow cute," said Lorelei. Lorelei finally fed up grabbed Rory's nose and squeezed her nostrils till Rory was fighting for oxygen and woke up. Rory woke up feeling dazed and very cranky. 

"Wha? What'd you wake me up for? I was having the nicest dream"said Rory groggily.

"I could tell," said Lorelei with a smile "Were you in a place where tacky ruby slippers give you magical powers and midgets signing about being in a candy gang?" 

Rory was now fully awake. "No it was better. I was flying off into space being praised as the greatest reporter ever and a building collapsed on Paris."

Lorelei smiled at Rory's dream. "That girl giving you trouble? I can help you get her. Just tell me what she's allergic to and"

"Nah, that's okay mom," Rory said amused of her mom's eagerness to go out and seek revenge.

Lorelei got off Rory's bed and walked towards the door, then stopped as she suddenly remembered something. "Oh Rory, I just remembered something. You know that house near us that no one lives in?"

"You mean that huge expensive house that no one can afford?" asked Rory curiously.

"Yep. That's the one. Only somebody did buy the house," said Lorelei.

"When?" asked Rory getting out of bed.

"Just this morning, well I didn't see anyone settle in but these movers were bringing in loads of stuff and I was thinking we could go visit them this afternoon after school and ask them to have dinner with us. Sookie will go in hyper crazy mode tonight," said Lorelei.

"Isn't she like that at the time?" asked Rory.

"Yeah, but this time she has new people to cook for and besides these guys are rich and she'll want to impress them," said Lorelei.

"Fine. Now leave so I can get ready for school," said Rory.

"Good, we could stop by Luke's this time I have my purse, and I'll be ready for another set of arguing!" Lorelei said with a wink.

*******

BBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!

The bell had just gone off in the school so Rory hurried up to get to her locker. Rory was in a bit of a hurry. Rory needed to get her English books and assignments for next period. English was Rory's favourite class; the only thing wrong with it was the class itself. Paris and her "friends", the airheads Madeline and Louise were there and so was a boy named Tristan who constantly bugs her and calls he Mary. Rory was hoping not to run into any of them in the hallway but unfortunately Paris spotted her.

Paris walked right up to Rory and in her usual tone, "You think you're better than me, don't you?"

Rory was puzzled, she had no idea what Paris was talking about because Paris had a bad habit of thinking that everyone knows what she was talking about. "I never said that Paris. What are you talking about?"

"This!" exclaimed Paris. Paris held up the latest copy of _The Franklin _and went through the paper till she reached an article about cementing and pointed to it.

"That's my article, what's wrong with it?" asked Rory.

"Nothing," said Paris. 

"I'm not understanding you Paris, if there's nothing wrong with it then why complain to me about it?" asked Rory.

"Because, according to Ms Edwards it's too good to be true'," said Paris. "She thinks you're a genius, that only someone really talented could make a subject as boring as cement be a work of pure journalism, and wants me to give you better assignments."

"Really? What else did she say about me?" asked Rory eagerly.

"That's real funny, but if you think you can outclass me, we'll see," said Paris.

"Did she call me work inspirational too?" asked Rory.

Paris started fuming and left without saying a word. Rory smiled, it felt nice that she got to Paris because finally Rory felt happy to be on the paper. She still couldn't believe that Ms. Edwards liked her work, and wanted her to get better topics. But she thought she better think about this in English class before she was late. When Rory entered the classroom she notice Paris still looking angry and annoyed. Rory smiled sweetly to Paris and laughed on the inside. Rory then took to her seat, the one right side of the classroom, the desk beside the one where the window was. She would've liked to sit there but their English teacher Mr. Bascom assigned them their seats. 

Rory took out all her stuff from her bag and set it on her desk, after the morning's event she felt happy and was ready to do ten 50-paged essays. The teacher walked in as soon as the second bell rang, the one indicating that class has now officially started. Normally Mr. Bascom wouldn't acknowledge his students until he wrote notes on the blackboard, but today he just stood there facing the class waiting for them to settle down.

"Good morning students," said Mr. Bascom in a slightly raised voice. "I know most of you are wondering why I'm not writing anything on the blackboard yet. The reason I'm not is because not all of us are here ready to copy down my notes."

Rory was puzzled and likely was the class. Rory saw everyone exchange "Who knows?" glances at people around the room. Mr. Bascom waited until all of them had stopped and started to continue.

"You see class, We have a new student today," said Mr. Bascom.

[New student?] Rory thought. [The last new student was me. What student would transfer here so late in the school year?]

"Please, I hope you make this new student welcome," said Mr. Bascom. He then looked outside the doorway and did a come in' motion with his hands.

A tall handsome boy stepped into the classroom. The boy had cold glistening eyes, hair that defied gravity, and a face that showed no reaction or emotion. The boy stepped into the center of the classroom holding his stuff in his hand.

Rory looked at Trowa and was immediately impressed. [Wowthat new boy is cute. And He has a dangerous wild look to him.]

The whole class broke into a huge discussion in whispers where you couldn't hear anything unless you were nearby the students that were talking. Rory could hear other students behind her talk about the new boy in silent whispers and for the most part all the girls seemed to agree with Rory. 

"Wow he's Hot," said Madeline.

"He's so dreamy," said Louise.

"What are you talking about?" said a boy named Alberto. "That's the ugliest kid I ever seen."

"You're just jealous Alberto, he's gorgeous." Said another girl.

"Please ladies, you must be blind or mentally challenged, look at that guy's hair. It's bizarre. It's covering half of his face," said a boy named Tristan.. "No wonder you think he's good looking, because you're only seeing one half of his face."

"Yeah, he probably has boils all over his face," said another boy named Charles.

"Both of you shut up," said a voice that Rory only too well could remember. It was Paris' voice. Rory turned around to see Paris and she looked like she was in a mysterious trance looking at the new boy. Tristan, James, Charles, and Alberto were shocked but shut up anyway. Tristan was the most surprised because he knew for a fact that Paris had a crush on him, and was appalled that she too was starting to like the new boy. 

"Class! Quiet!" Mr. Bascom said in a much higher raised voice. The whole class quieted down, and Mr. Bascom continued to speak. "Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Trowa Barton," the boy said in an emotionless tone. "It's a pleasure to be here."

The whole class broke down into another whisper free for all discussion about the boy named Trowa Barton. 

"Trowa? What kind of dumb name is that?" said Alberto.

"Not as dumb as yours," said Louise.

"I think it's a unique sexy name," said Madeline.

"Yeah and I think you got hit in the head with a baton too much in cheerleading practice," said Charles.

Tristan didn't join in the making fun/defending the new boy game; he pointed something else out. "Barton? As in the Barton Family? That family is loaded with money, even more than my family. That boy could buy this town and a few states if he wanted. The Bartons have many friends in high places...he may be useful yet...,"said Tristan. He then shut up and no longer joined in the conversation. His friends must've noticed that Tristan stopped talking and like the lackies they were followed suit.

The girls behind Rory also all quieted down and seemed to be thinking about this new piece of information. Rory joined in too silently in her head. [Barton, they are major players up in space. That boy must be from the colonies.]

"Everyone quiet!" Mr. Bascom said in a much higher tone than before almost to the point of yelling. Mr. Bascom then turned to the boy named Trowa. "Trowa is it? Please sit down in that empty desk over there by the window."

Rory felt strange that the boy would be sitting next to her, and was stopping herself from going red in the face. Meanwhile all the other girls shot looks of jealousy and hatred at Rory, while the boys shot the same look to the new boy who nonchalantly walked to his seat and sat down. The teacher then started the lesson after the long delay of Trowa's appearance but nobody really paid attention. All eyes were on the new boy. After class many girls reluctantly wanted to leave the classroom but few were willing to be late, while many boys were rushing to get out of the classroom hoping never to hear of Trowa Barton again.

Trowa was staying in the classroom, he wasn't seated though, he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. The only people left in the classroom besides Trowa was Rory, Paris, Mr. Bascom, and Tristan. Rory was told by the teacher during class to stay after class for a bit, and Paris and Tristan were packing very slowly curious to what the teacher wanted with Rory. Rory walked up to the teacher and asked him, "Sir? What is it that you want?"

"Oh yes. Trowa! Trowa come here a minute," said the teacher.

Trowa just opened his eyes and stayed at the corner in his position. The teacher didn't know what to do and was a bit intimidated by the boy. 

"Errright. You just stand right there then. You must be sleepy from your long flight. Ahem," said Mr. Bascom. "Trowa, this is Rory. She was the last new student before you came."

Trowa didn't show any response and the no expression on his face didn't help either in knowing what Trowa was feeling at the moment and closed his eyes again.

"I want you Rory to show Trowa around the school because you know how it feels to be new here, so you can show him around, also I want you to show him the notes we've been taking so that he could catch" said Mr. Bascom. "Trowa, I want you to pay attention to this girl, she's one of our brightest students. You won't go wrong if you follow her."

"Mr. Bascom!" said a voice from inside the classroom. 

"Yes Paris?" responded the teacher.

"I showed Rory around last time, so I was wondering if I should be the one to show Trowa around," said Paris.

"No, I don't think so Paris. You're so busy with being the editor of _The Franklin_ that you don't need anymore responsibilities."

"But sir" trailed off Paris.

"Calm down, you don't need to worry, Rory is quite capable of this responsibility," said Mr. Bascom. "Great work on that article Ms. Gilmore."

"Thanks Mr. Bascom," said Rory with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Trowa opened his eyes suddenly as if something Mr. Bascom said triggered Trowa. Trowa shifted his gaze upon Rory and Rory smiled weakly at him uncomfortable from his gaze. It seemed as if Paris couldn't take it anymore so Paris left the room quickly. Tristan followed with a smirk on his face that anyone could tell that he was up to something, he then eyed Rory and walked away.

Authors' notes: 

Trowa is finally in the school now! Yay! : -D.

Okay, regarding the house matter. We have no map of stars hollow, so how are we supposed to know where the house could be set? Just use your imagination and believe that Trowa's "house" is near Rory's but not right beside it.

Also the teachers in the school, we're not sure of all the names and stuff of the teachers or what they do so forget every teacher you know the names of in the series and think they just got replaced. Yes. Even Mr. Medina.

Now regarding the Trowa's entrance. We don't think Trowa is cute. We don't think he's attractive (and we aren't attracted to guys either in any shape or form). But a lot of fangirls of GW that we've met think he is, or they think he's creepy. So instead of putting one opinion we put both!

I hope you to next chapter!

-X-treme Gokue


	4. Center Stage

Trowa wasn't sure of what to think of this place. He had never been to a school before in his life. As a mercenary you didn't need to learn about how to properly write essays or such. Trowa learned how to read and write from watching and observing communications and locations, and that's how he observed the many strategies in his head. Trowa knew that Heero had infiltrated into many schools successfully without being found out except for Relena. 

Trowa wanted to get this mission over with and fast, even though he had just arrived this morning and he still hadn't visited his "house" that the Preventers had set up for him. Trowa had driven straight to this school from the airport and left Catherine to take a cab. Trowa needed to get to school first to confirm his registration and he already studied and remembered the maps and roads he needed to take from the airport so he didn't even get to see Stars Hollow. But that wasn't the point, the point is to get the disk quickly and Trowa had already found his target.

"Hi. I'm Rory if you don't remember," said Rory cheerfully. "Do you need help finding your classes and stuff?"

Trowa nodded and handed her his timetable. While Rory was examining his timetable he noticed that she was wearing a necklace or amulet of some sort. From what he observed, he estimated that the necklace was big enough to carry the disk. Rory then noticed Trowa looking at her.

"What are you looking at? My eyes are up here you know." asked Rory.

Trowa didn't react to the comment with any surprise or resent. "That's a nice necklace you have," responded Trowa.

Rory looked at her necklace and fondled it. "Oh, it's just a gift that I got from my grandfather. I think it's nice. But let's not get off topic," said Rory. "It looks like you have Physical Education next. That's what I have next. Everyone here is forced to participate, besides exercise is good for us."

Trowa knew exactly what Heero would do in this situation. Heero would calmly find Rory in a place alone by herself and threaten her with a gun. Two years ago Trowa would've done the same thing without hesitating. Like Heero, he would do whatever necessary to complete his objective, but that wasn't him anymore. Trowa would just have to find another way.

"You also have the same lunch as me. In fact…," Rory said with a puzzled look on her face, you have every class with me! That's a bit odd…"

"Where do we go for Physical Education?" asked Trowa nonchalantly.

"Oh right. Follow me," said Rory and she started walking. 

Trowa followed Rory through the crowds of people until she stopped suddenly in front of a window. Trowa looked through and there he saw was a huge open landscape. There were students outside and they were horseback riding, and there was another group of students who looked like they went out jogging, and another group of students fencing.

"That's where we'll be having PhysEd today since it's such a nice day outside otherwise we'd be having it in the Gymnasium," said Rory. She then turned around and there were two doors in front of her. She pointed to the one that said 'Boys change room'. "That's where you have to go change, I hope you have your PhysEd uniform with you. I have to go get changed myself, there's a door inside the change room that leads outside. So I'll see you out there. Bye!"

Trowa nodded and waited till Rory went to the girls' Change Room door. Trowa then ventured into the boys change room. It was very noisy and hard to breathe in there. Many boys were talking in the change room and many were laughing too. Trowa recognized some of the students in the change room from English class. When the boys noticed Trowa the laughter and the talking died immediately. Even the boys who haven't seen Trowa before were baffled by Trowa and his appearance. Trowa then found a spot to change into his clothes and the room went back to its normal noisy self.

When Trowa was done changing he found the door to the outside and stepped out. It was sunny outside and the suns' rays glared into his eyes. He spotted the people from the change room in a group and followed them. One of the students noticed him and him and his friends stood around waiting for Trowa.

The tall blonde one smiled at Trowa and waved. "Hey! You're Trowa right?" the boy said.

"That's what you can call me," said Trowa calmly. 

"My name is Tristan. These are my friends Alberto, James, and Charles," said the boy named Tristan. Tristan then stuck out his hand. "You're a Barton right? This place isn't probably up to your standards, but if you stick around with the right people this school can be a pretty sweet place to go to."

Trowa looked at Tristan's hand for a moment with his poker face. Then he put his hands in his pockets and turned around towards the group of students. "I don't need anyone, I go alone," Trowa said with an emotionless tone.

As Trowa walked away Tristan put down his hand and scowled. Trowa walked on until he caught up to the group. The teacher had just arrived and was getting students to carry some equipment for him.

"Today, we're gonna start with an activity that will test how well you can aim," said the PhysEd teacher Mr. Iantorno. "If you haven't guessed it already, we're gonna be doing archery."

Many students cheered, some students gave each other discreet high fives and the girls were even happy about this. The equipment that the students were carrying were the Bulls eye targets and the bows and arrows. Each student got 1 bow and a quiver full of arrows. 

"Pay attention, this is how you do it," said Mr. Iantorno as he set up his bow and arrow. He then showed the class each steps you had to do and how to aim. He fired his arrow and it easily hit the target but not the Bullseye. "Well it's hard to even hit the target do you should be happy that you actually hit the target first. Tristan! Can you come up here a minute first?"

Tristan smugly walked and stood beside the coach. "Since Tristan has won so many archery competitions out there he'll stand by the sidelines with me helping you out if you need help. Okay line of in groups of five behind one of the targets and go one at time."

Trowa stood in the back of one of the lines. Many people were eager to try archery but unfortunately they weren't good at it. Charles missed the target completely, Rory almost hit the target, and Alberto didn't even know how to properly load up an arrow. Soon it was Trowa's turn and Tristan and others watched carefully waiting to laugh at one of Trowa's mess-ups. Trowa loaded the arrow onto the bow, he took a look for a split second and then fired. 

The arrow had hit the center of the bullseye. Trowa then stepped down tot he back of the line letting the next student go. But the person next in line was staring at him like many other students. 5 seconds later all the students started saying quick outbursts.

"Holy Sh…"

"Did you see that?

"What the Fu…"

"He barely took time to aim…"

Rory was shocked, [That was an amazing shot…and he didn't even take time to aim.]

Tristan stared with his mouth gaped open [He got it dead on! That must've been a fluke…just a fluke…]

Mr. Iantorno wore the same expression that Tristan had. "What's your name again son?" asked the Teacher still in shock.

Trowa looked at him with his poker face. "You can call me Trowa Barton."

Mr. Iantorno gave him a sideways glance. "Barton huh? Well, do you think you can that again?"

Trowa nodded. He once again stepped up and loaded his arrow and shot it perfectly into the bullseye once again splitting the arrow before in half. Mr. Iantorno kept asking him to do it again, and again Trowa did the same thing over in over having students wonder about this guy. Around the 7th time Mr. Iantorno stopped him. 

"Trowa right? You've got a great aim kid, do you think you can take on Tristan?" asked Mr. Iantorno eagerly.

Trowa glanced at Tristan and then in his usual emotionless tone said, "He's not a problem."

Some kids gasped at this, while Tristan just smirked. "C'mon Trowa, I'll take you on. Best out of 5 shots."

Tristan took Alberto's bow and arrows and loaded one up as well. He then took aim and hit the bullseye dead on. Tristan smiled at Trowa, "C'mon, your turn."

To no ones surprise Trowa easily hit the bullseye once more. The best of 5 shots turned into best of 10, then best of 20, then best of 30. Trowa didn't let up, and neither did Tristan. The lesson was turning out to be a show to watch because the other classes were taking notice of this little archery tournament and

couldn't resist the temptation of watching. 

"Trowa, isn't your arm tired yet? You've been shooting longer than me," said Tristan smugly as he prepared another arrow.

" I'm gonna end this now," said Trowa.

"You mean you're giving up?" asked Mr. Iantorno.

"No," said Trowa coolly. 

This time Trowa took out two arrows from his quiver. At the same time Tristan was ready to shoot but was waiting for Trowa. Trowa loaded the two arrows and pulled back. Tristan followed suit…after 5 seconds of silence Tristan let go and his arrow flew. At the same time Trowa fired his arrows too. Amazingly one of Trowa's arrow had shot down Tristan's arrow in mid-air, while his other arrow shot the bullseye. 

Everyone stood there realizing hat happened. The whole crowd was silenced by what had happened. 

Tristan was staring at his shot down arrow. "But…but…how?"

Suddenly the school bell rang indicating that PhysEd was over. Everyone still stood there in shock. Trowa put down his arrows and his bow and stepped down. Trowa put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away. People that were standing in his way moved away from him letting him pass. As soon as Trowa cleared away from the crowd people started murmuring.

"That was so cool!"

"How the hell did he do that?"

"Remind me never to piss him off"

"He beat Tristan? I thought Tristan owned this game…"

Rory stood there silently starring at Trowa's back as he was slowly walking away disappearing from sight. [Who is that guy?] she thought to herself.

"Another grand stand show," Trowa said silently to himself as he walked away.

Author's notes:

I don't think it's possible that Trowa can shoot down an arrow in mid-air at all. I don't think Trowa even knows how to use a bow and arrow. But if this were just my fanfiction I wouldn't write something like that. But this is just a fanfic, so we can make Trowa do anything we want. So if you think that Trowa doing that little stint at the end is impossible, then you've joined my club. To me when he's doing that entire arrow shooting, he sounds a bit Heero-like to me but I don't want that even though Heero is my favourite character. 

So if you didn't like that part bare with us, if you did like that part well still bear with us. 

We're planning on a cameo soon of some of your favourite G-boys so don't worry. They'll be around soon. 

I hope you'll be here next chapter checking to see when the cameo is!

-X-treme Goku 


	5. Different Circumstances

Chapter 5

"Different Circumstances"

BBBBBBRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!!!!

The bell signaling that the period was over and another one was to begin had just gone off. Students rushed out of the classroom to either talk to their friends, go to their lockers, get to their next class, or prepare for lunch. In Trowa's case he was one of the students who was getting ready for lunch. Everyone had already piled out of the classroom and he was the last one to leave mostly because the teacher was busy piling Trowa with notes and also that he preferred going out quietly. Trowa stuffed his notes in his bag without a second look and proceeded towards the cafeteria. Under different circumstances Trowa wouldn't have gone to the cafeteria to eat, he would go outside and find a nice quiet place, but he had his reasons for going into the cafeteria. 

The hallways were emptying out but some students still were in the halls, some were getting to their class and some were just skipping their classes. When Trowa walked by the students started whispering behind his back, when Trowa passed by a group of girls they started giggling, and when he passed by a group of guys they stepped out of his way. Obviously the incident during PhysEd had been spread around the school. The school cafeteria was as usual, a noisy place to be. The students were on a high because they were meeting up with their friends after a long day, but as soon as Trowa entered the whole cafeteria had gone dead silent. Trowa seemed to have that effect on people in this school. The cafeteria had gone noisy again after a few moments and a familiar voice to Trowa's ears was calling him.

"Trowa! Over here!" said a voice nearby. 

Trowa recognized the voice to be of the one named Tristan, the dirty blond haired kid who was competing with him in the archery contest. Trowa turned his head to the voice's direction and there he saw Tristan's table. Tristan's table was right beside Trowa on Trowa's left. Tristan was sitting at a table with his friends and that were with him at PhysEd plus a few new faces and two pretty girls on both sides of him. When Trowa looked their way Louise had started pushing Charles off the table to make room for Trowa.

"Move over," said Louise to Charles.

"What for?" Charles said as he was fighting his way back on the table. Although his efforts were of no use because he was getting pushed aside nonetheless from everyone on his side of the table. 

Tristan motioned for Trowa to sit down. "Why don't you take a seat Barton? We can talk about this morning. You have one hell of an aim. I still can't believe that you beat me" 

Trowa looked at the empty spot that was created for him, then at the girls eagerly motioning for him to sit down, then to Charles struggling to stay on the bench, then to Tristan, then finally he turned his head forward in his direction. 

"Nah, I don't think so," said Trowa as he walked away a second time on Tristan.

Tristan's smile vanished immediately as he stared at Trowa walking off. The girls at the table were X-tremely (ß Inside joke J ) disappointed while Tristan's friends shook their head in disgust, but then the tension broke when a large thud was heard near them. Charles had fallen onto the floor from being pushed off too much till there was no more room left. Laughter had erupted from their table all except Tristan who was eyeing Trowa with a scowl.

Similar thuds were being heard from around the cafeteria as well. Certain girls were pushing off people from their tables to make room for Trowa. Unfortunately for them Trowa had just walked by without noticing their efforts. Trowa walked on until he stopped at a table at the very end with no one sitting there except for a certain brunette. Rory looked up and saw Trowa sit down at the table without even a simple glance at Rory. 

Rory was feeling uncomfortable for a number of reasons.

She was finding Trowa a little creepy to be around with. Everyone was staring at the both of them with looks of confusion. Rory always sat and ate lunch by herself so wasn't used to company. 

Rory watched as Trowa calmly looked through his bag for something. Rory was never really a shy person and would talk to anyone she needed to, so she felt that she should break the ice, because if she didn't she knew for certain that the mysterious new boy wouldn't.

"Sohow are you finding all our classes?" asked Rory.

Trowa didn't answer; he was still looking through his bag. Rory sighed, but she wasn't gonna give up.

"Do you want me to give you my notes now for English?" Rory tried again.

"After school," said Trowa without looking up.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked. 

"Be at the front of the school at 3," Trowa replied.

Rory nodded. [Well at least he said something. What else is there to say? Oh. I know!]

"Uhwhere'd you learn to shoot like that?" Rory said trying to have an actual conversation.

Trowa didn't say anything yet; he finally took something out of his bag. On the table he set down a Thermos. Trowa was looking at it curiously. 

"That was my first time using it," said Trowa as he examined the Thermos.

"Your first time?!" asked Rory incredulously.

"Yes. I just felt that I had it in me to use it," Trowa responded.

"Ohokay then," said Rory not quite sure to make of the longhaired boy.

Trowa didn't say anymore, Trowa opened the thermos curiously. He looked into it and examined the inside, his eyes lit up as soon as he knew what it was and then closed it quickly and put it away into his bag.

"What was in that?" asked Rory curiously.

"Soup," said the mysterious youth.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Rory asked.

His face had no expression and showed sign of emotion. He was staring at Rory with his icy stare and Rory was once again feeling uncomfortable. Rory felt that the awkward moment would last forever.

"My sister made it," Trowa responded at last.

Trowa was walking towards the parking lot where his car was parked. Trowa wanted to get out of Hartford and to Stars Hollow to check up on Catherine. He also had to meet Rory in front of the school to get his notes. Trowa didn't feel the need to follow Rory home to see where she lives because he Stars Hollow is a small town and he could find her house at any time he wished. As he was walking outside in the parking lot someone was calling for him. Trowa turned to look and yet again it was Tristan and his buddies.

Tristan and his buddies were in a corner underneath shade smoking. Tristan took his cigarette pack out from his pocket and took out a cigarette. He lifted it up for Trowa to take.

"Hey Barton. Want a smoke?" Tristan asked.

Trowa's expression didn't change as he looked at the cigarette that Tristan was offering him. Trowa then turned forward and walked away to his car leaving Tristan out in the cold for a third time that day. Tristan watched as Trowa got into a dark blue Beamer and drove away.

"Tristan man, why you trying to be nice with that freak? You've been nice to him all day," asked Charles.

"Yeah. Are you trying to ditch us for that weirdo?" agreed James.

Tristan still stared at where Trowa drove off. He exhaled the smoke from his mouth and took out the cigarette from his mouth and turned around.

"You idiots," snarled Tristan. "Don't you see? We can make it big time with freak boy. He's a Barton! He has connections! He has connections with those who have **_POWER_**!"

His friends shut up at Tristan's sudden outburst. 

"I don't like that guy any more than you do, but if somehow we can be all chummy with that freak then I can have power myself" said Tristan.

Rory was waiting for Trowa at the front of the school to give him his English and other notes for other classes. Although they had every class together, their lockers were on different floors since Trowa came so late in the year. She looked at her watch to check the time. [It's been ten minutesif he's not here soon then I'll miss the bus] though Rory. [What's that sound? It sounds like a speeding car is coming this way] Rory turned around just in time to see a dark blue Beamer heading her way. It stopped with a screeching halt in front of Rory. Rory couldn't see who was in the car because the windows were pulled up, but she had a suspicion who it was. The windows came down and revealed Trowa in the driver seat.

"Put the notes on the front seat," said Trowa.

Rory nodded and took out her notes she had for Trowa and slipped it through the open window. As soon as she put them in Trowa sped off out of the school grounds and onto the road.

About half an hour later Trowa had already reached the sign that said "Welcome to Stars Hollow". As he was entering the town he spotted something familiar, but thought it couldn't be. As he drove closer he was finding out that he wasn't just seeing things. Trowa drove in to the center of the town. He found a safe place to park his car and he jumped out. 

There, standing in the center of Stars Hollow that was towering over all buildings was Earth based Leo Mobile suit. It was standing there with its gun pointed towards the nearest exit as if it were protecting the town. A headstone was there and engraved in bold black letters read "In memory of Doctor Bayeu"

[How is this possible? All mobile suits were destroyed. The Preventers made sure of that.] Trowa thought to himself.

*****

"I don't know why I'm doing this," said a man wearing a baseball cap backwards.

"How many times do I have to explain this to you Luke?" asked Lorelei.

Luke and Lorelei were standing on the lawn in front of house "103",the one where the newest residents had just moved in. Lorelei had somehow convinced Luke to come with her to greet the new guys in town with much much much reluctance on Luke's part.

"We can greet the new people in town without the best coffee in town!" exclaimed Lorelei.

"But it's the afternoonthe only insane person who would want coffee is you," complained Luke.

"What are you getting at here?" asked Lorelei.

"That you're a psycho who needs to be locked up far away from here," responded Luke.

"Awwwhow sweet, I never knew you thought of me that way," Lorelei jabbed back.

"Believe me, I'm not the only one," Luke muttered.

"That's all fine and dandy but let's go greet the neighbors," Lorelei said cheerily and started to walk to the porch. She motioned Luke to follow her. Luke sighed and joined Lorelei on the porch.

"Thanks you big softy," said Lorelei.

"Don't mention it," Luke grumbled.

Lorelei rang the doorbell and they waited for someone to open the door. They waited for a minute and no one seemed to be home. 

"Maybe they're not home," said Luke.

"I don't think so, I'll just try again," said Lorelei as she rang the doorbell again.

Yet again there was no one to answer the door and both Luke and Lorelei were getting annoyed. 

"Maybe they're in the washroom," suggested Lorelei.

"Or maybe they heard a psycho coffee obsessed lady was coming after them," Luke said sarcastically.

"Hey you just leave Coffee out of this. Coffee did nothing to you," Lorelei replied. "Look, I'll just try one more time and then we'll leave."

Lorelei had rung the doorbell one last time and they both waited for a few minutes. Luke sighed a very relieved sigh.

[Good, I never wanted to come to this house anyway,] thought Luke. [I have way more important things to do then go around with psycho lady and visit some strangers I don't even wan.]

Luke's thoughts were interrupted abruptly because some had opened the door. There standing in the doorway was the most beautiful woman Luke ad ever seen. She had short puffy brown hair, and blue silverish eyes that just seemed to take you away. The woman was wearing very skimpy or you might say revealing clothes. Her top was bright pink and she had very short Jean shorts.

"Hi! We're from around the neighborhood and we want to be the first to welcome to our little town of Stars Hollow," said Lorelei cheerfully.

"Oh Hello. Sorry I didn't come to the door sooner, I was setting things up in the basement and wasn't sure if it was the doorbell I was hearing," said the woman in the doorway.

"Forget about it. We've brought you some coffee, I know it's 3 in the afternoon but you're not properly initiated in this town if you haven't tried some of Luke's coffee," said Lorelei. "Here try some!"

Luke didn't move a muscle, in fact he wasn't even listening to what Lorelei was yelling. All he was thinking of was the woman in the doorway. But then suddenly Lorelei's voice popped into his head.

"Luke? What are you doing? Hand the woman some coffee!" urged Lorelei.

Luke shook himself off his daze and handed the woman some coffee. Luke watched carefully as she took the cup from his hands and placed it on her mouth and took a sip.

"Mmmmthis IS good coffee," said the woman. "It's really good, and I definitely need it, and I'm not just saying that. I had a really long flight and drive here so I can barely stay awake. Thank you."

"No problem, that's what we help each other around here so get used to it," Lorelei said with a smile.

"Thanks. Oh my god! I'm sorry, I just realized that I haven't properly introduced myself," said the enthusiastic woman. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Catherine Bloom. I'm here with my brother, both our parents died when we were young so I'm his legal guardian." 

"My name is Lorelei Gilmore, and that's Luke. You should be the one thanking him for the coffee since the coffee is from the diner he owns," said Lorelei.

Luke smiled at the girl named Catherine and gave her a small wave not daring to speak a word in front of her.

"Would you like to come in?" asked Catherine. "The place is a mess but you're more then welcome to come in."

Luke had already started to move forward but Lorelei stopped him. 

"Thanks, but we've got to get going," said Lorelei.

"That's alright," Catherine said smiling.

"But before we go I'd like to invite you and your brother to dinner tonight at my place," said Lorelei.

"I'm so sorry but I can't go today you know busy with the unpacking and all but maybe tomorrow," said Catherine sweetly.

"Sure! That'd be great. Here I'll give you the address," Lorelei said as she took out a pen and a piece a paper. After she had written the address she gave the paper to Catherine.

"Come at 7 o'clock. You'll love the food. Sure I didn't make it but you'll love it anyway," said Lorelei. "By the way how old is your brother?"

"My brother is 16 or 17, I'm not that sure because he never told me when his birthday was," said Catherine.

"Riigghhttwell, I have a daughter that's the same age so she'll be the perfect guide for your brother. Her name is Lorelei just like me but everyone just calls her Rory," said Lorelei. Lorelei suddenly looked surprised and checked her watch quickly. "Oh no, look at that it's almost time for Rory to come home soon, we've got to get going. Remember! Tomorrow at 7!"

Lorelei started to leave but Luke was just standing there not budging so Lorelei had to almost drag him out of there. Catherine waved goodbye as Lorelei and Luke left (rather reluctantly on Luke's part). 

"Wow, she's nice," said Lorelei. "Acts a bit weird and dresses a bit slutty but she seems like a nice person all the same."

"She's okay," Luke said and he started coughing. 

"Uh-huh, just okay?" Lorelei said mockingly. "Please. Spare me. I thought your eyes were gonna pop out from your sockets."

Luke didn't answer but he started coughing some more.

"What's wrong? Do you need some water?" Lorelei asked worried.

Luke shook his head and coughed some more and then he mumbled, "canicometodinnerwithyouandrorytomorrrow"

"What?" asked Lorelei. "What are you mumbling?"

"Umyeah. I said, Can I go to erdinner with you and Rory tomorrow," Luke asked sheepishly.

******

**_[Colony L5 Z5788] _**

**Time: 2:32 a.m.**

"Jeez, I hate these Frank. I'm never switching shifts with Jamie again," said a man.

"You get used to it Sean," said the man named Frank. "I've been a security guard here for 10 years. So don't start complaining for a few measly hours."

The man named Sean sighed. "What's there to do for fun here?"

"We could always go back to the security room and watch television but what we watch is recorded by the building," said Frank.

"Damn, this has got to be the most bo," Sean stopped in the middle of the sentence and shined his flashlight in front of him.

"What's wrong?" asked Frank alarmed.

"I thought I heard something," said Sean.

Frank turned around with his flashlight to see if anyone was behind them. After a few seconds Frank determined Sean was just hearing things and turned around to face Sean.

"You're only hearing things Sean," said Frank. But Sean didn't respond, he couldn't respond. Sean was on the floor but it looked like he was still breathing. Before Frank could say something was wrong on his walkie-talkie he too had instantly dropped down onto the floor unconscious. 

The person that knocked them down was a person dressed all in black with a mask covering everything but the person's eyes. The mysterious figure took Frank's security keys and went back to creep through the halls. The camouflaged figure stealthily noticed a security camera but immediately the person took out a gun and shot down the camera before it could spot the person.

The figure silently crept through the halls and repeated the camera process till he reached a door that said "Stability Control Room". The enigma took opened the door cautiously ready for any alarm that he did not disarm earlier. There were no problems but the next room was a metal door that the person easily got passed with Frank's security codes. In the next room it was yet again another door but this time the codes would not be enough to pass the next door. Only the eye pattern of some security guards and scientists would be granted access to the control room of the colony's stability. The cloaked terrorist gave a small laugh and took out a small mirror. The figure then put the mirror up the eye scanner and the reflection was granted easy access to the doorway.

[Humph. This is just too easy,] thought the terrorist as he walked inside.

The room was dark only lit by the light of the computers that analyze and make sure the stability of the colony is safe. Immediately the figure spotted the control panel that would change the colony's stability. Casually the figure walked towards the panel but suddenly heard a small click coming from behind.

"Don't move a muscle if you value your life terrorist," said a strong voice.

The lights had suddenly turned on in the room and there standing in the light of the doorway was a boy with jet-black hair in a ponytail wearing a Preventers uniform and holding a gun aimed at the figure's head.

"You're a weakling for coming when this place is deserted of workers," said the boy. "I don't tolerate weaklings."

The figure raised his hands up in a sign of surrender. 

"I can't believe there are still people evil enough out there who would want to drop a colony and start another war," said the boy eyes filled with disgust. "Your days of your evil ways are over."

All of a sudden a beeping came from the boys chest and a voice could be heard. 

"Wufei! What's going on? Did you succeed in the mission?" asked a woman's voice.

The figure took advantage of the first moment of distraction that Wufei had and threw smoke bombs rights in front of Wufei. Wufei's eyes were getting blurry and he started coughing. He felt something brush past him and immediately he turned around and started firing his bullets.

"Come back here!" yelled Wufei amongst the chaos.

Wufei then cleared out of the room and out into the hall where it was void of all smoke. Wufei ran and chased after the terrorist but he was long gone. All of a sudden his communicator started beeping again.

"Wufei! I heard a blast are you all right?" asked the woman again.

"Blast it Sally Po! Why did you contact me? That moment of hesitation allowed the terrorist to escape," said Wufei angrily.

"You were taking too long in there, We thought something happened in there," said Sally.

"I was waiting for the right opportunity to strike, and I almost had that terrorist," Wufei said angrily. "I'm strong, I can handle myself. So next time don't distract me again"

BAM!

Wufei punched the wall in anger and left a big dent. Wufei wasn't used to failing a mission and he hated it more then anything. But he knew it wasn't all just Sally's fault, he only needed someone to blame.

[Blast. He was stronger then I thought,] thought Wufei. [Next time I'll be more cautious]

Wufei looked outside the window and out into the colony. Somewhere out there were evil people plotting for another war. Wufei sighed and couldn't help that he wished he was stronger. Strong enough to rid the world of all evil. He thought he was strong enough to do that once but he learned his lesson. 

The only thing he could do was to keep on wishing.

****

****

Author's notes:

Finally. I'm sorry to take so long with this chapter but I had writer's block. I wasn't exactly sure how to set things up in this chapter but I did the best I could. 

And regarding the Wufei cameo. If you don't like Wufei then don't worry he's not gonna be in the story much, and if you do like Wufei then hope that we'll use him again. 

And that wraps things up.

See you in the next chapter!

-X-treme Goku.


End file.
